An Angry Father
by Angel's babe
Summary: A possible missing scene between Jed, and Jean Paul, based on the season's finale


Disclaimer: My name is neither Arron Sorkin, nor Tommy Shclame. These are their characters, which I merely borrow to play with. I'll put them back I promise.  
  
Synopsis: Basically what I wanted to see happen in the season's finale, a possible missing scene.  
  
Reviews: yes please, but be kind, it's my first West Wing story.  
  
An Angry Father..  
  
Jed rose immediately when he saw his chief-of-staff appear in the doorway, and approached him, light-heartedly. He saw his youngest daughter graduate college, at the top of her class, a fact, which made him smile every time he thought of it. The smile vanished once he saw the serious look on Leo's face.  
  
"What's wrong?" Jed asked.  
  
"Mr. President, there's no easy way to tell you this but." Leo began, a serious look on his face.  
  
"It's Zoey isn't it? Leo what is it, what's wrong with my little girl?" Jed instinctively knew.  
  
"Mr. President, Zoey's been kidnapped." Leo finally said. Jed dropped the pictures he was holding.  
  
"When? Where was she? Who was she with? Who was on her detail?" Jed fired the questions in rapid succession.  
  
"It was about 11 pm tonight, she was at an after party at an area club, with Jean Paul. Molly Stone was on her detail. Sir, she was killed at the scene." Leo answered. Jed began pacing a haunted look in his eyes, as he processed the situation.  
  
Zoey, his strong beautiful intelligent girl kidnapped which, more than likely had something to do with that French guy she was seeing. Suddenly Jed knew exactly where to start. He looked up.  
  
"Bring Jean Pierre here" Jed started.  
  
"Jean Paul, not Jean Pierre, Abby corrected, walking over to standing beside her husband.  
  
"Whatever, I never liked him anyway." Jed said.  
  
"I'm afraid sir that it's not possible. He's a little um incapacitated right now. He should be better in an hour." Leo explained.  
  
"You mean he's high." Abby clarified.  
  
"Something like that." Leo said.  
  
"And I knew he was a bad influence on my daughter. And you encouraged it." Jed said, shaking a finger at his wife.  
  
"I didn't encourage it. She has a mind of her own, and when she makes it up, she's rather stubborn, kind of like her father." Abby replied. Jed just shrugged his shoulders and was silent.  
  
One Hour later..  
  
"What is ze meaning of zis, I am royalty of France." Jean Paul was heard to loudly comment to his agent escorts.  
  
"Sir, he's here." Charlie stuck his head in.  
  
"Great, let him come in." Jed turned to his wife, "let's get this over with shall we my dear." Jean Paul entered the office, his head held high.  
  
"So, did you have a good rest?" Jed asked.  
  
"Yes, I found your 'ospital rooms to be, very restful, and relaxing." Jean Paul stammered.  
  
"I'm told you like to sample the finer things of the 'high' life." Jed prompted.  
  
"Ze higher zings, as in good food, good wine, good living, yes." Jean Paul answered, a puzzled look on his face.  
  
"I meant other things." Jed prompted.  
  
"What zort of other things, I do not know what you mean. I want to give return to your daughter what she did for me; I want to show 'er my country. She is de best thing in my life." Jean Paul replied nervously, looking at Abby.  
  
"You're babbling, my French friend. I want to tell me, what you're really taking, and if by any means my daughter took any." Jed demanded.  
  
"Aside from alcohol, we did not have any other things."  
  
"You're lying." The president said.  
  
"No, I'm not." Jean Paul replied.  
  
"Look down." Jed ordered, pointing to the carpet. Jean Paul looked down to see the Presidential seal.  
  
"Now look me straight in the eyes, and tell me again did you or did you not have any other drugs, other than alcohol." Jed demanded, allowing the anger to show in his voice.  
  
"Zoey said she would consider trying ecstasy with me last night. But when I asked her, she said no. Then we started drinking, and she started telling me about times she had with Charlie. The waitress brought us drinks and I slipped a little ecstasy into hers." Jean Paul finally admitted.  
  
"Do you have any idea what the side effects are? They're headaches nausea, dizziness, and delusions. You're perceptions are marred. You're ability to make decisions is effected. Jean Paul you could've gotten our daughter killed." Abby began  
  
"Do you see that, my wife, the medical professional, tells you that you could've gotten our daughter killed, now what do you have to say to that?" Jed angrily asked.  
  
"I'm sorry?" Jean Paul said as a plaintive question, finally realizing to whom he was speaking.  
  
"THAT'S ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY TO ME? I'M SORRY, FOR DRUGGING YOUR DAUGHTER, FOR ALMOST GETTING HER KILLED, NO WAIT FOR WORSE, GETTING HER KIDNAPPED, AND ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY IS I'M SORRY. WELL I'M SORRY WON'T BRING HER BACK TO ME ALIVE, I'M SORRY WON'T TURN THE CLOCKS BACK OR GIVE AN AGENT BACK HER LIFE. SO I'M SORRY JEAN PAUL, BUT THOSE TWO LITTLE WORDS WON'T CUT IT." Jed yelled. He paused to take a breath. Jean Paul stared straight ahead. There was a long pause.  
  
"Now, get out of my sight. If I ever hear of you coming within shouting distance of my daughter I will order her agents to treat you as an intruder with hostile intentions. I'm giving you 3 hours to leave this country, and if you do not, I will order some of my special friends with the 101st airborne, which, by the way I do command to come and escort you to the airport, now you may go." Jed finished in a flat tone. He motioned to the two agents at the doorway.  
  
"Escort Jean Pierre back to his hotel." Jed ordered. The agents did as ordered.  
  
"Do you feel better now?" Abby asked.  
  
"Yes, you have no idea how long I've wanted to do that." Jed replied, with a twinkle in his eye.  
  
Fin  
  
So how was it? One review= happy author. Remember, it's my first West Wing fic 


End file.
